Animal Crossing Chronicles: The Sorcery Heiress
by Elizabeth Prower
Summary: Now that Navine has been destroyed, a new evil sorceress rises up and is out to take over Animal Crossing, starting with the royal family. It's up to Michelle, Emily, and their friends, with the help of Serena and another powerful sorceress, to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Animal Crossing: The Sorcery Heiress

By Elizabeth Prower

**Chapter 1**

Michelle's POV

It was a warm, August night, as we gathered in front of Town Hall, just hours after our new neighbors had settled in. The clouds had cleared, and the stars were shining even brighter tonight, making it perfect for a Fireworks Show. I handed out sparklers and Roman candles to everyone, before setting off the first sparkler. Everyone _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed as they stared up at the twilight sky, watching the fireworks glimmer and sparkle just below the moonlight. Then, they set off their own fireworks, and watched them illuminate the whole atmosphere.

"I love watching the Fireworks Show every year!" Lucy, exclaimed, turning towards a red squirrel, who was wearing a vegetarian shirt. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

"I'm Poppy!" the squirrel replied with a small wave. "Yeah, the Fireworks Show is my favorite event!" Lucy and Poppy continued to make small talk, while I turned my attention to Coco, who was chatting up a white rabbit wearing a bunny shirt.

"Hey, I like your shirt!" Coco said, giggling.

"Haha thanks," the rabbit responded. "I'm Ruby, by the way."

"I'm Coco!" Coco replied, shaking her paw. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ruby said, grinning from ear to bunny ear.

Emily's POV

"These fireworks are especially awesome this year," I commented to a brown crocodile, who was wearing a big bro's shirt.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "They're even better here than in my old town!"

"Cool," I said. "I'm Emily Roxy, but just Emily is fine."

"I'm Alfonso," he replied. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," I responded. We saw a few Super Mario Bros. fireworks go off, when Alfonso pointed out a purple and yellow squirrel with a lightning bolt on his forehead, and was wearing a melon shirt, and a navy blue wolf wearing a Gracie shirt.

"That's Static," he told me, pointing to the squirrel. "And that's Wolfgang." He gestured to the wolf.

"Good to know," I said to him, nodding.

Michelle's POV

Everyone was having a good time, and enjoying themselves, when I noticed a white (with brown spots) cat, who was wearing a floral knit, standing off to the side, looking around at everyone.

"Hi," I said, walking up to her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm just enjoying watching the fireworks. They only go off a few times every summer, you know,"

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "I'm Michelle. And you are...?"

"Olivia," she responded. "My name's Olivia. This seems like a really nice town."

"It is," I told her. "You'll love it here." The Fireworks Show ended an hour later, and everyone went home to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily's POV

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining through my window, the birds chirping as they flew over my roof, and Serena floating next to my green bed. _Wait… is that really Serena?_ I blinked a couple of times, before confirming that is was really her. _What is she doing in my house?_

"Good morning, Emily!" Serena greeted, smiling sweetly at me.

"Hi, Serena," I said. "What brings you to Meltokio?"

"Oh, I won't be staying long, I just came here to tell you something," Serena answered. "It's very important, and it may surprise you."

"What is it?" I asked. Serena took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now that Navine has been destroyed, an evil sorceress by the name of Xiara has risen up, and is now trying to overthrow the royal family, and take over the world," Serena informed me. "She resides in her black, enchanted palace, located on an island off the coast of the town Haru, but she could be on her way to Michelle's palace as we speak."

~

Michelle's POV

I was walking by Emily's house, when I noticed a white glow coming from her bedroom window. The flowing aura intrigued me, so I entered her house to find out what it was. I took note of the cabana furniture that filled the house, as I ran upstairs to Emily's bedroom. I could hear Emily and Serena talking, as I was about to open the door. I stopped for a moment, and then I decided to listen in.

~

Emily's POV

"That sounds awful!" I exclaimed. "How do we stop her?"

"She's very powerful, so much that my magic alone can't kill her," Serena told me. "Luckily, though, there's another sorceress who's just as powerful as Xiara. She has an amazing gift, and she just graduated from Nayru Sorcery School. You'll need her help in order to defeat Xiara."

"Another sorceress? Who is she?" I inquired. "How do we find her?"

"Her name is Kiki," Serena answered. "She's moving into Meltokio today, so you won't have to look far. I'll be helping you, as well."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Serena replied. "I need to go, now, since I have some affairs to attend to, but I'll be back tonight, so I can give you and the others more details, and then we'll leave tomorrow morning." A white light appeared above Serena, and she disappeared in a flash. I rubbed my eyes, before changing into my fairy tale shirt, and fixing my light blonde hair into a ponytail. I left my house, and Michelle was standing right outside. She was tapping her foot, deep in thought, when she noticed me standing next to her.

"Oh, hi, Michelle!" I said, taken aback by her sudden presence.

"I heard almost everything," she said bluntly.

"You did?" I asked, staring at her in shock.

"Yeah," she responded, nodding slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michelle's POV

I couldn't believe everything I heard. An evil sorceress was going to try to overthrow the royal family, which meant that _my_ family could be in danger right now. I walked back to my house, and my mailbox was lit up, which meant that I had mail. I opened my mailbox, and pulled out a pink envelope. I quickly opened it, and pulled out the letter, written on elegant paper, and read it.

_Dear Michelle,_

_Hi! It's Mom! I hope you  
>are doing well in your new<br>town. We miss you dearly.  
>I know that Serena came<br>to you, and told you about  
>Xiara. Don't worry, we're fine.<em>

_Love, Mom_

_What are Moms for..._ I read the letter again, before storing it in my pocket.

~

Emily's POV

I was standing near the bus stop, when a small, yellow bus pulled up. I turned around, and saw a black cat wearing an argyle knit step off the bus, a suitcase in her hand. Kapp'n waved to me, before closing the bus doors, and zooming away.

"Hi, I'm Kiki!" the cat said to me. "I'm moving in today."

"Nice to meet you," I told her. "My name is Emily. Come on, I'll help you get settled in, if you want."

"Thanks! That would be great!" Kiki exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as we walked to Town Hall. We walked in, and Kiki went up to the civic center to get her house key and map from Pelly. Ever since Tortimer passed away, we decided to make her the new mayor of Meltokio, since she always worked so hard. Pelly and I waved to each other, before Kiki and I left Town Hall. We examined our maps to see where her house was located, and conveniently, it was right next door to mine.

"It looks like we're going to be next door neighbors!" I said, both of us grinning. "Let's go!" We ran past trees, the museum, and Lucy's house to get to Kiki's and my houses. We walked inside to find half a dozen boxes piled neatly in a corner, and we started to unpack her stuff. It didn't take very long, to my surprise, and by the time we were done, Kiki's house looked like a beautiful garden (that you could sit on), with her flower furniture set up, and a lucky black cat sitting in front of the window.

~

Michelle's POV

I glanced at my map to see if Kiki had moved in yet. She did, and she was going to be living right next to Emily. I ran over to her house, and knocked on the door.

"Hi there!" Kiki said when she opened the door. "I'm Kiki! I just moved in today."

"Hi Kiki," I responded. "My name's Michelle." She turned her body so I could see inside her house. Emily was sitting on a tulip chair, sipping tea at a tulip table.

"Why don't you come in? I made tea," she said, waving me into her new house. I pulled up an iris table, and sat next to her, before grabbing a teacup. I took a small sip, and the tea warmed my insides. It tasted and felt good. I couldn't help but notice that she had a suitcase that wasn't unpacked yet. _Maybe her magical items are in there..._

"So, where are you from, Kiki?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. There was silence in the room for a moment, before Kiki began to speak.

"I was born and spent my childhood in Haru, until I was sent off to Nayru Sorcery School when I was eleven," she answered, pouring herself a cup of tea. "I'm seventeen now, and I just recently graduated at the top of my class."

"Really? That's awesome!" I commented, taking another sip, getting the warm sensation in my body again.

"Yeah. My mom's the Headmaster of Nayru, and my dad owns a potions shop on the outskirts of Haru," Kiki added, after sipping her tea. "My mom told me about this town, so that's how I decided to move here." The sun was setting now, and we continued to drink our tea, when we looked out the window, and saw a big flash of white light forming outside Kiki's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily's POV

"It's probably Serena!" I said, getting up, and running out of the house, Michelle and Kiki following close behind me. By the time we had reached the light, Serena had appeared, and was floating next to us. Her light caught the attention of Lucy and Coco, and they came running towards us. Serena waited until they were present, before she spoke.

"Emily, Michelle, Lucy, and Coco," she began, after clearing her throat. "You have another long journey ahead of you, and it may be harder and more dangerous than the first, but no worries, not only will I be accompanying you, but so will another sorceress, Kiki." Lucy and Coco turned to stare at Kiki, their eyes wide, and their mouths open.

"Hi..." Kiki said, waving. "I'm Kiki." Even though it was dark out, I could still see her face turning red.

"What kind of journey are we going on?" Coco asked. "Why are we taking this journey?"

"I was just getting to that," Serena told her. "An evil sorceress named Xiara has surfaced, and is now out to destroy the royal family, in order to take over the planet. We are heading to Michelle's castle to stop Xiara."

~

Michelle's POV

Now, everyone was staring at me, and my face was turning a tomato shade of red. Coco giggled, and elbowed ne. Serena waved her wand, and a large backpack dropped to the ground.

"I've taken the liberty of packing food, weapons, and other supplies to save time," Serena said to us. "That way, we can waste no time, and leave sooner."

"Did you pack the Oreos?" Lucy inquired.

"I did pack the Oreos," Serena answered.

"YES!" Lucy and I cheered, high-fiving each other. Serena face palmed, shaking her head while trying not to laugh.

"Yes, well," Serena said. "We have to leave right away. We don't know how far Xiara is from the castle. She could already be there, by now.

~

Emily's POV

"So you're like the Harry Potter of Animal Crossing," Lucy commented to Kiki, picking up the big, bulky, green backpack, and slinging it over her shoulder. "Do you have a cool scar?"

"Well, I'm not exactly like Harry Potter, considering the fact that both of my parents are still alive," Kiki replied, as we followed Serena to the gate. "But, I do have a scar." She pulled her shirt down on her left side, revealing a scar shaped like a shooting star on her shoulder.

"Wicked..." Lucy said, tilting her head for a better look.

"So, are you new in town, or did Serena send you here?" Coco asked, cutting in.

"I'm new here," Kiki replied, turning back to see that her new house was now just a dot in the distance. We had just walked through the gate, now leaving Meltokio again. _Just when I thought that we could relax, and actually enjoy living here..._

"We're on the road again," I said to myself softly, as Serena was leading us north to Michelle's castle, when Lucy, Coco, and Kiki started to sing.

"I AM ON MY WAAAAAAY," Lucy belted out.

"I CAN GO THE DISTANCE!" Coco sang along.

"I'LL BE THERE SOMEDAAAAAAY," Kiki sang.

"IF I CAN BE STRONG," I sang, joining in.

"I KNOW EEEEVERY MILE," Lucy sang.

"WILL BE WORTH MY WHILE," Coco sang.

"I WILL GO ALMOST EVERYWHERE," Kiki sang.

"TO FEEEEEEEL LIKE IIIIIII BELOOOOOOOONG," I belted out.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll be there before you know it," Michelle said to us. "My castle isn't too far from Meltokio."

"MICHELLE IS A COMBO BREAKER!" Coco whined jokingly.

"Oh, sorry!" Michelle responded defensively, before she started to sing. "I AM ON MY WAAAAAY-"

"THE DAMAGE IS ALREADY DONE!" Lucy whinged, also in jest. All of us burst out laughing as we continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Michelle's POV

"Michelle, how far is your castle from here?" Coco asked me while we were walking (and while Serena was floating).

"Only a few hours," I replied. "Meltokio is the closest town to the castle." We walked for an hour, passing a few stray trees and flowers. I gently nudged Emily in front of me, so I could reach into the backpack she was carrying, and pull out a blue, plastic package of Oreos. I opened the package, and pulled out a cookie, eating it as I handed the package to Lucy.

"Ooh, yes please!" Lucy exclaimed, happily accepting the Oreos, and eating one of them.

"Save some for me!" Serena called from the front of the pack. Lucy walked up to Serena, and offered her the chocolate sandwich cookies.

"Thank you, Lucy," Serena said, taking a handful of cookies. Lucy closed the package, and put it back in the backpack.

~

Emily's POV

"Hey, do you guys want some Bertie Bott's beans?" Kiki asked, pulling a pint-sized, purple, velvet sack out of her pocket, and holding it out to us.

"Sure, I'll have one," Coco said, reaching into the sack, and pulling out a dark blue jellybean. Kiki reached inside, and pulled out a neon white bean, and they ate them at the same time. Their faces were blank for a moment, but then their faces twisted, as if they had eaten something sour.

"What did you get?" Kiki asked, swallowing hard.

"Broken Nintendo DS," Coco answered, grimacing. "You?"

"Used napkin," Kiki replied, sticking her tongue out. They stared at each other, and after they got the nasty tastes out of their mouths, they started laughing. "Forget these," Kiki said, tossing away the sack of barely edible candies. We walked for another hour, and we were starting to slow down, because we grew tired. Kiki was stretching her arms while she walked, and I let out a small yawn.

"We can rest now if you want," Serena said to us, taking note of our exhaustion. "But, we are almost there. I can see the castle only a mile and a half away."

"I can see it too," Kiki said, pointing to the distance. Lucy, Coco, and I tried to get a glimpse of Michelle's noble home, by standing on our toes, and squinting our eyes, but we couldn't see anything besides more trees. _Maybe their powers allow them to see things from far away..._

~

Michelle's POV

"Nah, we can keep going," I told Serena, stifling another yawn. "Maybe we can rest when we get there. My parents won't mind."

"Okay then," Serena responded. "Your parents will be thrilled to see you, Michelle, as long as Xiara isn't attacking the castle."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them," I said, nodding. I haven't seen or heard from my parents since I left my castle, and moved into Meltokio, aside from that one letter my mom sent me. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, and read it again. The sun was about to rise, the castle was slowly coming into view, and we heard a faint roar echo through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily's POV

The sun was up, and the clouds were floating across the sky, when we reached Michelle's castle. The sun perked us up a bit, but we were still tired from the long night of traveling.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" I asked, crinkling my small, pointy nose. We looked up, and saw smoke coming out of one of the mosaic windows.

"The castle's on fire!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at one of the towers, which had flames engulfing it. We wanted to run inside, but before we could get any closer, a giant, green, scaly dragon, with big yellow bug eyes, and long, sharp teeth, dropped down in front of us, and roared right in our faces. Lucy and Coco shrieked, and tried to hide behind each other.

"Michelle, why does your family own a dragon?" I asked, shivering with fear.

"We don't..." she answered bluntly, backing away slowly.

~

Michelle's POV

"Xiara must be here already," Serena said. "This is her dragon, and she's the meanest and most terrifying dragon in this part of the world. If we want to enter the castle, we'll have to defeat Sophie." We suddenly fell silent, as we looked from the dragon to each other, before we started laughing.

"Sophie? Is that really the dragon's name?" Coco asked, holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"Yes, it is," Serena answered, pointing to Sophie's green and white striped tail. "Apparently Xiara had it tattooed on her tail, instead of getting a collar for her like a normal person."

"That's so funny," Lucy said, wiping a tear away. "She's supposed to be mean and scary, and she has a girly name like Sophie." We started cracking up again, when Sophie roared at us again, and we stopped.

"How are we going to stop the dragon?" Kiki asked. "Can we use magic?"

"Normally, we could," Serena told her. "But, Xiara enchanted Sophie, so that she would be immune to magic, rendering our powers useless."

~

Emily's POV

"Let's try befriending her!" Lucy suggested, grabbing the backpack off my shoulders, and digging through it.

"How are we going to do _that_?" I questioned Lucy, raising an eyebrow. She pulled out a ham sandwich, and Sophie roared at us yet again.

"Lucy, that will never work," Coco said to her, as Lucy dropped the sandwich into the backpack. "Obviously she'd rather eat _us_." Sophie tried to bite at us, and we ducked our heads to avoid her eating us. Lucy pulled out a box of Cookie Crisp cereal, and Sophie stuck her tongue out at us.

"This can work!" Lucy replied, when a light bulb turned on in her head. She pulled out the Oreos, and offered them to Sophie, who ate them all in one bite, before licking Lucy's head.

"Told you guys," Lucy said proudly, when a shiny, gold sword flew out of nowhere, and struck Sophie in the chest, killing her instantly. The dead dragon tipped over, and fell to the ground.

"There goes our Oreos," I heard Michelle grumble to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Michelle's POV

Emily yanked the sword out of Sophie's chest, and examined it.

"This sword looks really familiar," she said, feeling the smooth blade.

"That's mine," a voice behind us said. We whirled around to see who it was.

"Hi, Anthony," I said, waving to him. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," he replied, as Emily handed him his sword.

"Thanks for killing the dragon, by the way," Lucy said. "We just fed her our Oreo supply."

"No problem," he responded, chuckling. "And don't worry, I brought more Oreos." We breathed a sigh of relief, as we began to walk into the castle. I was walking in front with Serena, Lucy, Coco, and Kiki made up the middle of the pack, and I saw Emily head for the back to walk with Anthony. _Are those two in love or something? _I wondered. _Gross..._

~

Emily's POV

"So, what are you doing here, Anthony?" I asked, as we were walking through the tall, wooden doors of the castle.

"All of the knights were called back to the castle when word spread about Xiara attacking," he answered. "Some of them are already inside, trying to fight her."

"Do you think your brother will show up?" I inquired. "Or is he still evil, and is now working for Xiara?"

"He might show up," he told me. "But I'm not sure what side he's on at this point." We were now in the foyer of the castle, and the king and queen of Animal Crossing were running down the long, white stairs to greet Michelle.

~

Michelle's POV

"Michelle!" the queen exclaimed, hugging me. "Oh, we missed you so much!"

"Hi, Mom," I said, hugging her back. "I missed you too."

"How have your travels been?" the king asked.

"They've been pretty good," I replied. "I'd like you to meet some of my new friends, Emily, Lucy, Coco, Kiki, and you already know Serena." The others waved hello, and looked around my original home. The foyer had gold screen wallpaper, with shimmering gold tile for the floor, and there was plush gold furniture everywhere. There were paintings and pictures scattered across the wall, including a life size portrait of me and my parents.

"It's nice to meet you, kids," the queen said to them.

"How are things here?" I asked. "Besides the evil sorceress invading."

"Pretty good," the king answered. "Xiara hasn't been here yet, but she's already causing us trouble." Then, as if on cue, the castle doors swung right open, and then we saw her. Something hit me. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a strange connection with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily's POV

"It's her..." the queen spoke softly. A middle-aged human woman with long, brown, curly hair, and dark, black, manga eyes was now approaching us. She wore a witch shirt, but no hat, purple high heels on her feet, and a silver talisman hung from her neck. She stood before us, glowering at each of us, but she stared at Michelle a little bit longer, before she spoke.

"Navine is gone, so now I can gain power," Xiara said to us. "I've been waiting a long time for this..."

"You can't take our world from us!" the king exclaimed. "We're not going to let you!"

"Incendio!" Xiara yelled, pointing at a corner of the castle. It lit on fire. She continued using the igniting spell, creating a huge blaze all around us. Servants, and other people who worked in the castle, were running around screaming, trying to find a way out. Kiki pointed her wand at the fire blocking the doors, using it as a hose as water shot out of the tip, and put out some of the flames.

"Oh, you must be Kiki, the famous sorceress from Nayru," Xiara said, stepping in front of Kiki. "I've heard about you, and your exceptional sorcery skills."

"Yeah, that's me," Kiki replied, the water from her wand extinguishing more flames.

~

Michelle's POV

"Incendio!" Xiara yelled again, making the blaze even bigger, and Kiki continued to try to put out the fire. Eventually, the flames became too much for Kiki's waterpower, and we knew we had to get out of here. Luckily, Kiki cleared the fire in front of the doors, so we made a run for it. Anthony opened the door, and we all rushed out, as one of the castle pillars fell, and bits and pieces of the ceiling were crumbling to the ground. My parents were following us out, when Xiara stopped them.

"Immobulus!" she chanted, pointing her wand at each of them, rendering them unable to move. Serena saw this, and floated back to help them, but the thick smoke made her unable to see. Xiara created a black, opaque bubble with her wand. It surrounded her, and she disappeared just like that. Serena pushed past the smoke, still searching for my parents. She couldn't see them past the smoke, but she could hear their voices.

~

Emily's POV

The king was already dead, his lifeless body lying beneath another castle pillar that had fallen, and crushed him. The queen cleared her throat so Serena could hear her.

"You need to leave with the kids," the queen told Serena. "We won't ever make it out, at this point."

"No, we can't leave without you guys," Serena responded, dodging more rubble. "What about Michelle?"

"You're going to have to," the queen said, her voice shaking. "And Michelle...I can't..." She sounded like she was about to cry. "Serena...Michelle...You're going to have to tell her...Go! Serena, go now!" Serena was having trouble breathing now, so she had no choice but to float out of a broken window to avoid being swallowed up by the fire. She looked into the window, and saw Xiara appear once again, wand in hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Xiara yelled, and Serena knew that both of the noble rulers were dead. Now, she had to tell Michelle...

"Are they...?" Michelle asked, her eyes watering, as the castle continued to burn.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but they are," Serena confirmed, wrapping Michelle into a tight hug, as Michelle's tears dropping from her face onto her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Michelle's POV

"Where's Xiara now?" I asked, wiping my face as everyone hugged me.

"She's probably back on her island," Serena answered.

"I'll bet she's planning her next move," Lucy said, shuddering. "Can she really take control of the planet now?"

"I would think not, because she didn't kill Michelle," Coco piped up. We stood there in silence now, staring at the giant heap of ashes and debris that used to be my home. Serena and Kiki pulled out their wands, and pointed them at the castle ruins.

"Repairo!" they exclaimed in unison, and in a matter of seconds, the castle was restored to what it was before Xiara destroyed it. I breathed a small sigh of relief, as I saw my castle standing once again.

~

Emily's POV

We entered the castle again, and it was the exact same as it was before Xiara's flames completely obliterated it. All of the furniture was there in their places, and the paintings and pictures were hanging on the wall again.

"What are we doing now?" I inquired. Serena stopped to think.

"We're going to stay here for now," Serena told us. "Since Xiara killed the king and queen, Michelle is now the ruler of Animal Crossing. However, we can't have her coronation until we defeat Xiara, and I don't know how long that will take. In the meantime, why don't you girls go pick out your bedrooms? There's plenty to choose from." Everyone ran upstairs to find a bedroom, and claim it. I ran inside a bedroom filled with the egg furniture series, and I dropped the backpack onto the table, before jumping on the bed myself.

"I call dibs on the egg room!" I called out.

~

Michelle's POV

I was running through the hallway to make sure that nobody took my parents' rooms, or mine when Serena stopped me.

"Michelle, we need to talk," she said, gently guiding me into my room, and closing the door.

"Serena, what's our plan to defeat Xiara?" I questioned. "She needs to be stopped before she can take my new throne from me."

"We can't talk about that right now, I need to tell you something," she replied, almost cutting me off entirely. "Xiara can't find out, or else she can take control of the planet now." The room was quiet, and the feeling was tense. I was shaking, my face bleak.

"Find out what?" I asked, gulping. Serena sighed, and took a deep breath. She spoke softly, and slowly.

"You were adopted, and Xiara is your birth mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emily's POV

I walked through the hall, poking my head in each room to see where Lucy, Coco, and Kiki were currently sleeping. Lucy claimed a bedroom filled with the mushroom furniture series, Coco had taken a bedroom filled with the Pave furniture series, and Kiki will be staying in the bedroom filled with the Gracie furniture series. I rounded up the three animals, and walked to the other end of the hall to see where Michelle and Serena were. I noticed that Michelle's bedroom door was closed, and when I leaned in closer, I could hear them talking. I motioned to the others to stand behind me, so we all could hear.

~

Michelle's POV

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed, my face twisting in horror at her words. "How is that even possible?"

"At the time you were born, Xiara heard from Katrina a prophecy that her first born child would kill her when it grew up," Serena explained carefully. "She believed it, and was going to kill you by throwing you into the ocean, but I saved you before you could hit the water, and I gave you to the king and queen, because the queen was unable to have children. They were so happy, and they loved you very much." I had to pause, so everything could sink in.

"If I'm _really_ Xiara's daughter, how could I not have powers?" I questioned, mostly out of curiosity.

"Your birth father was one of Xiara's henchmen, and he was mortal, so it was a coin toss whether or not you would be able to use magic," Serena answered. "He also worked for Navine, as a part of her small army, but he died in a battle against the royal army." Everything I was hearing completely overwhelmed me. I felt like I was going to faint, but yet I didn't, which surprised me a little.

"Does this mean I'm not the true heir to the throne?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You were raised by the king and queen in the royal family, so you are the true heir," Serena said to me. "However, if Xiara found out about you being adopted right at this moment, she would leap at the chance to seize power without any hesitation. She would assume there was nobody to come into power, because you're not of royal blood." This was all so much. I don't know if I would ever get over this.

"C-Can I be alone for a little while?" I asked. "I need time to absorb all I've heard now."

"Of course. I understand," Serena replied, getting up. "This is a pretty huge thing. Take all of the time you need. Nobody's rushing you."

~

Emily's POV

I could hear footsteps towards the door, so I silently ushered the others into my room. We all sat on the bed, trying to act natural, but it was hard since this had taken us by surprise, hearing news like this. I could only imagine what Michelle must be feeling right now. _This has to be extreme turmoil for her..._ Serena floated in, and as stealthy as I thought we were, it was obvious that she knew we had eavesdropped.

"I know you guys heard all of that," she said, confirming my suspicions. "Michelle needs some time alone, so we must not disturb her." We sat there in stony silence, thinking of things we could do to pass the time, until we could figure out our next plan of action.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michelle's POV

I walked around my bedroom, pacing back and forth while I thought about this new information given to me. This was more serious than ever. We were talking about my birth family, a huge part of my past, which I never even knew about! The conversation I had with Serena just now was slowly settling into my mind.

"How can this be?" I asked myself, as I walked out onto my balcony. "How can I actually believe this? Serena would never lie, so everything she says is true." I could barely restrain myself from exploding with different emotions, like sadness, from losing the two people who cared for me my whole life, or anger, from Serena waiting until now to tell me that I was really the daughter of an evil sorceress that we have to defeat. _To bring death upon the woman who gave me life..._ As traumatizing as finding out I was adopted sounds, I had extreme curiosity dwelling inside of me. _What if Xiara hadn't tried to get rid of me? What if she kept me, and raised me herself? Would I have turned out to be the same person I am now?_ I stood there in my own silence, staring up at the bright, crescent moon that made the twinkling stars shine brighter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black bubble form behind me. I slowly spun around, and I saw the person I've been wondering, thinking, and wanting to know about all night. The one person I was afraid of and now curious about.

"Hello there, Princess Michelle..."

~

Emily's POV

In an effort to distract ourselves from Michelle's shocking discovery, we went downstairs to the game room. We opened a closet to find dozens of board games stacked on top of each other, one quickly catching my eye.

"Who wants to play Twister?" I asked, painstakingly pulling the box out from the middle of the first row of games.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" everyone chanted as Serena and I laid out the Twister mat, which looked and felt like Lucy's polka dot shower curtain she had at home. I picked up the spinner as everyone eagerly gathered around the mat. I giggled to myself as I spun the spinner.

"Okay, Kiki, you're first," I said. "Left foot green." I watched Kiki place her foot on a green spot on the mat. _I wonder what Michelle's doing upstairs...and how she's doing..._

~

Michelle's POV

"Hello, Xiara," I said, barely breathing as she stepped closer to me, pulling out her short, silver wand, and poking me in the chest with it.

"Unfortunately, I killed your parents," Xiara said, now standing still. "And, I'm going to have to kill you, too. How tragic." Serena's voice echoed in my head, and everything she said to me before was now rushing through my brain.

_You were adopted, and Xiara is your birth mother._

_At the time you were born, Xiara heard from Katrina a prophecy that her first-born child would kill her when it grew up._

I snapped out of it, just as Xiara was getting ready to strike.

"Wait, Xiara, you don't have to do this," I said, putting my hands up in a measly attempt to defend myself.

"Oh, but I do," Xiara responded, smirking as she raised her wand. "I have to if I want to rule the world."

"How could you..." I said, now pleading. "Please don't."

"Nothing you say will convince me to spare you!" Xiara snapped. "Avada Kedav-"

"I'm your daughter!" I exclaimed, trying to stop the tears that dared to fall down my cheeks. Xiara stopped, and stared at me, completely frozen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emily's POV

"God, Kiki, why do you keep winning?" Lucy asked, after she collapsed onto the mat. "How are you so good at this game?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just flexible," Kiki replied, coming down from her bridge position, after winning the game for the fifth time in a row. "Most cats are." We were having fun playing Twister, until we heard faint voices yelling upstairs. Serena floated to the top of the ceiling, perking her ears up, to try to hear well. She gasped in horror.

"It's Xiara! She's in Michelle's room!" she exclaimed, floating out of the game room like a speeding bullet. "We have to get to Michelle, or else Xiara will kill her!" We quickly sprung to our feet, and took off running, heading upstairs to Michelle's bedroom.

~

Michelle's POV

Xiara lowered her arm, and her wand slipped out of her hand, hitting the light, hardwood floor with a _thud_. She studied me thoroughly, before picking up her wand again.

"No! Impossible!" she exclaimed, her wand lighting up. "I had a daughter, but I had to destroy her, to-"

"But you didn't! I'm right here!" I told her, waving my arms. "You thought you destroyed me, but Serena rescued me before I could drown in the ocean, and then I was adopted into the royal family. Serena told me everything. I know now." Xiara's expression was bleak, her arm was dropped again, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh my God...It really is you. I see it now," Xiara said, regaining her composure. "You have all of my features, except the eyes. Those were your dad's." I looked at her up and down, until I noticed her glass talisman. It had the image of a crescent moon, and three stars on it. "Fate can be a tricky thing," she continued, before sudden realization hit her. "Wait! The prophecy says that you're supposed to kill me when you were older. That can't happen, and I won't let it happen!"

"What? You would kill your own blood?" I shrieked when I saw that Xiara's whole wand was glowing.

"I was going to before, and this time, I will!" Xiara said, pointing her wand at me, about to strike me dead. "Sorry, Michelle, but it was lovely to see you again."

~

Emily's POV

We burst into Michelle's bedroom, just to see Xiara about to cast the death spell. I looked around at the room. It had an island theme to it, with tiki torches, hybrid flowers, a treasure chest, and a hammock. I took a moment to admire it, before turning my attention back to the scene that was unfolding right before our eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Xiara screeched, pointing her wand in Michelle's direction.

"Expelliarmus!" Serena shouted, poking Xiara in the back with her wand. Xiara dropped to the floor, her wand flying across the room. Kiki chased after it, and caught it, before pulling out her own wand.

"Sorry, Xiara, but you'll never take over the world," Serena said to her. "Especially not this way. After all, you should've known that you can't run from fate." Xiara glared at Serena, and yet she didn't even move.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Michelle's POV

I saw Xiara slowly move her hand to grip her talisman tightly to her chest. I looked over to Serena, who also saw this action, and signaled me.

"Mom..." I said softly, kneeling down beside her.

"Don't call me that," Xiara said briskly, gripping her talisman even tighter. The room was quiet, with tension circling the air. _I have to get that talisman..._ I couldn't help but reach over to Xiara, and pull her into a big hug.

"What are you doing?" Xiara demanded, trying to break the hug. "Let go of me!"

"Hug her back," Serena told her. "It's the least you could do. She is your daughter, you know."

"Fine," Xiara responded, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. I slipped my arm past her's, and ripped the talisman from her neck.

"Hey! Give that back!" Xiara shrieked, lunging for me as I stood up. "I need that!" She tried to reach for her wand, until she realized that she didn't have it. "Hand over my wand right now!" she yelled, turning to Kiki, her eyes boring into Kiki's skull. I threw the talisman on the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces. As the pieces scattered across the floor, a green mist emerged from the biggest shard.

~

Emily's POV

Xiara stared at the broken talisman in pure terror. Kiki twirled the two wands through her paws, as she got into a fighting stance, with Serena pulling out her own wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Serena and Kiki shouted simultaneously, Kiki pointing her's and Xiara's wands at Xiara, and Serena pointing her wand at the talisman shards. Xiara fell over again, unable to get up.

"Fate will always find you, no matter how far you run," Serena muttered. "Xiara, you're about to die, because fate was your downfall."

~

Michelle's POV

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Xiara screamed, as a blast of green fire surrounded her. Lucy and Coco averted their eyes, as Xiara's pale body slowly decayed, turning her into a skeleton. Kiki zapped Xiara's skeleton with her wand, turning the skeleton to dust. Kiki snapped Xiara's wand in half, and tossed it next to Xiara's dust. We stood there, staring at the mess, and each other, in dead silence.

"Someone needs to call housekeeping," Anthony said, now entering the room.

"Anthony! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Patrolling the castle, along with the other knights who survived the fire," Anthony answered. "I guess Xiara was up here the whole time."

"Yeah, everything happened just now," Lucy told him. There was a momentary pause.

"So..." Coco said. "Where does this leave us?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily's POV

"We need to clean this up," Serena said to us. "We'll have to get rid of all this, to prevent Xiara from being brought back by freak of nature." We ran to the nearby linen closet, and grabbed dustpans, brooms, and other cleaning supplies. _Too bad all of the servants were killed...I hate doing chores..._ We swept up the glass shards from the talisman, and the dust from Xiara's skeleton, and dumped them into a large, blue bucket. I sprayed Febreeze all across the room, to get rid of the green mist, and the earthly stench from the fire.

"Febreeze! Our hero!" I joked. Everyone started laughing, as Kiki picked up the two halves of Xiara's wand, and chucked them into the bucket.

"Okay, we're going to dump these things into the ocean, so that no unknown enemies can find them," Serena told us, picking up the blue bucket, as we put away the cleaning supplies.

~

Michelle's POV

We left the castle, and headed for the beach.

"There's a small dock on the right end of the shoreline, where we can toss Xiara's remains," Serena suggested, when we were stepping into the sand. We walked along the shore, until we reached the dock.

"Michelle, are you sure you wouldn't want to keep these things?" Kiki asked me when we were standing close to the edge of the dock. "These are the last remains of your birth mother, after all."

"No, I'm okay with throwing them away," I replied. "She may have given birth to me, but she was still evil. She obviously didn't love me; she tried to kill me because she believed some stupid prophecy."

"A stupid prophecy that came true," Serena spoke up. "Xiara just couldn't accept her fate."

"Yeah, but still, how can you know if it will really come true or not?" I questioned. "Besides, my adoptive parents took care of me, and I loved them so much."

"That's the thing with fate. You never know if it's real or not," Serena said. "You have to be ready for whatever happens. However, you may have been a loss to Xiara, but a gain to the royal family. Your parents loved you no matter what, and sometimes, love is all you need." We silently agreed with Serena's kind wisdom.

~

Emily's POV

Serena stepped forward, still holding the bucket, and tipped it over. The contents of the bucket fell into the ocean, and the current swept them away. Serena dipped the bucket into the water, rinsing it out.

"Alright now, let's head back to the castle," Serena said, turning towards us. "Now that Xiara is gone, we can have Michelle's coronation as the new ruler of Animal Crossing."

"You excited?" I asked Michelle, as we turned to walk away. She gave a small nod, and we were as quiet as the night, walking back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Michelle's POV

"Hey, Michelle," Kiki said, as we were re-entering the castle. "If it makes you feel any better about being Xiara's daughter, I'm actually related to Navine."

"Really? How?" I asked, intrigued.

"She's my aunt," Kiki answered. "She was my mom's twin sister. We had her over for Thanksgiving when I was five, and she accidentally blew up half of our house. I never saw her after that."

"That's interesting," I said, letting out a small giggle.

"It's true! My mom even showed me a family tree," Kiki told me, cracking up as well.

~

Emily's POV

"Don't worry, Michelle," Serena said, as she pulled out a glittery, silver notepad, and started writing in it. "I'm already planning out your coronation. It will take time, so you'll have to wait a little while, but I'll make it happen for you."

"When is it?" I asked. "Can we come?"

"It will probably be at the end of the month, and of course you girls can come," Serena replied. "Bring the other villagers from Meltokio, too. We'll invite everyone in Animal Crossing."

"Cool! Thanks!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm sure it will be fun!"

"It sounds really exciting!" Coco chimed in. "I'd love to come!"

"Excellent," Serena said. "Obviously, I'll be there too, since I'm the one who will be crowning Michelle. We'll have a wonderful feast to celebrate afterwards."

~

Michelle's POV

"Make sure I get input on the food," I told Serena. "We need Oreos on the dessert menu."

"Yes, absolutely," Serena responded, giggling to herself. "It's your coronation, so you can add in whatever you want."

"So, will I move back into the castle, then?" I asked Serena. "Or should I still live in Meltokio?"

"You will live here now, since you have to fulfill your duties as queen," Serena replied. "However, there's plenty of room in the castle, so you could always invite your friends to live with you."

"Wow, really?" Kiki asked, surprised. I shrugged, and turned towards them.

"So, guys," I said. "Do you want to move in with me? There are bedrooms for everyone in Meltokio."

"Yes! We'd love to!" Emily exclaimed happily, hugging me. "Thank you!"

"We'll have to return to Meltokio first, though," Lucy said. "So we can get our stuff back home."

"And bring the other neighbors," Coco added.

"Alright, then," Serena told us. "You girls head back to Meltokio, while Michelle and I put together the coronation ceremony."

"I'll get your stuff for you, Michelle," Emily said, as they were turning around to leave.

"Thanks Emily!" I said, waving to them as I watched them walk out the doors. I turned back to Serena, and skimmed through her notes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily's POV

We walked for a few hours, until we made it to Meltokio. _This must've been Michelle's travel route when she left home, and that's how she found this town..._ We stepped through the gate, and our neighbors immediately greeted us.

"Hey, you guys!" Poppy exclaimed, hugging me. "Where have you guys been? We missed you!" The town was the same as it was when we left. The trees had bright green leaves, flowers were popping up around our houses, and businesses were running smoothly.

"Long story short, we had to help Serena stop an evil sorceress from taking over the world," I replied. "But that's not the point. Michelle is now ruling Animal Crossing, but she invited all of us to move into the castle. Even if you'd rather stay here, she still wants you to attend her coronation at the end of the month."

"She's letting us live in the castle?" Ruby squealed. "That would be so awesome!"

"Yeah! I'd like to move in!" Olivia exclaimed. A ripple of "Me too!"'s were heard throughout the town.

"Okay, then, everyone," I said to them. "Everyone go home, and pack up your stuff. When you're done packing, come back to the town gate, and then we'll head for the castle." Everyone ran off to their homes, so they could pack. I went to my house first, and packed up my clothes, and other personal belongings, and then I went to Michelle's house, and grabbed her stuff too.

~

Michelle's POV

"Thank you so much, Serena," I said, as I watched Serena record my requests into her notepad. "Not just for planning my coronation for me, but for helping us defeat Xiara. Honestly, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Anytime, Michelle," Serena responded, now scribbling in the notepad, because her blue ballpoint pen stopped working. "Besides, you and Kiki played big roles in saving the world, not just me. Your parents would be so proud of you." We hugged each other, and didn't let go for about three seconds.

~

Emily's POV

I walked back to the gate with Lucy, Coco, and Kiki, each of us holding a brown, cardboard box with a leaf logo on it. I was carrying two boxes, one that contained my things, the other containing Michelle's things.

"You know, I haven't been in town a whole lot lately, but I'm really going to miss it here," I said, sighing. "We'll definitely have to come back here when we get a chance."

"Yeah! I agree," Coco said with a nod. "These could be like our summer homes! How awesome would that be?" Soon enough, the others arrived with their boxes of personal items.

"Okay, people! Or should I say animals," Lucy said. "Let's move on out!"

"To the castle!" Kiki cheered, as we walked through the Meltokio gate, and set off for the castle. I turned around for one last look at our beloved hometown. We traveled for a few more hours, until we were once again staring up at Michelle's castle. It was great living in Meltokio, but I was looking forward to a new life in the castle, with new and old friends. I was already anticipating our new adventures and endeavors together.


End file.
